The Everlark Diaries
by swiftingfandoms
Summary: A collection of Everlark one shots. Takes place in no particular order. Enjoy reading!
1. Flashback

Katniss swung open the door of her and Peeta's house, her bow and a dead turkey in her hands. "Peeta? Honey, I'm home!"

She listened to the silence as she set the items on the mahogany dining table. "Peeta?" she called again, fear starting to creep in.

Crash! Katniss's eyes widened from the noise of something breaking. She screamed his name and darted upstairs.

Katniss inched into their bedroom ever so quietly. "Peeta?"

He came in to view. Right as Katniss was about to become elated, she headed on the verge to crying. Peeta was limping, and his face was caked in blood.

"Oh my God, Peeta..."

"Mutt..." he hissed, making his way over to her. Katniss slowly back away. She recognized this. It's happened before, but not this severely.

"Peeta, it's not real. It's just a flashback." she whimpered. "Please Peeta, please." A tear or two slowly slid down her face.

And suddenly, with no prior warning, Peeta leaped into the air, flew, and crashed onto Katniss's small body, pinning to the ground. Agony flooded through her. She screamed in spite of it.

"Mutt! You disgusting little mutt!" Peeta screamed through his gritted teeth. He grabbed her head between his hands and banged it against the floor. Katniss really thought Peeta Mellark, kind and sweet Peeta, was going to kill her.

Yet something abruptly snapped Peeta back into reality. The cruelty and violence within him melted away. He looked down at Katniss, tears cascading down her cheeks like little streams. Bruises the color of plums covered her forehead. His heart crushed like an aluminum can at the despicable work of his hijacked self.

"Katniss," he cried, "Katniss, angel, oh my God, I'm so sorry."

He lifted her from the ground and cradled her in his arms, giving her a million little kisses on her face and meekly whispered apologies to her.

"Peeta," she croaked, interrupting his midway through one. She pointed to the bed. He nodded and lifted her onto it. He tucked Katniss under the covers.

"I'm going to go get a wash cloth to clean you up." Peeta said as he stroked her cheek. Right as he was leaving, Katniss grabbed his wrist. "Peeta, stay with me. Please."

"Yeah." He slid under the covers and Katniss curled up into his warm body with her own vulnerable one.

Right before he fell asleep, he breathed the word, "Always."


	2. Unthinkable

**This is a little fight Katniss and Peeta get into. Takes place in Katniss's POV. Hope you like!**

"Can you please listen to me, Peeta?" I ask impatient, mad. I felt on the verge of crying.

He never got angry at me. Why he chose today to, I don't know. I never intended to hurt his feelings when I told him a small, funny story about Gale. I had absolutely no feelings for him.

Peeta is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable.

He twisted around in one swift movement and looked at me with sad eyes. "Do you still love him?"

The enunciation in which he said those words haunted me. It made myself ache in guilt for every past moment of love I've had with Gale. I knew it would never happen between us at all. It took me a while to reach it, but not too long ago I landed at the point of realization that I need Peeta. To sleep in his presence. To wake up from nightmares with him there to cradle me in his strong arms. To have him be there when I'm depressed and need his meek messages to be whispered in my ear.

And he's to think I don't love him anymore.

It's an involuntary move when I start to sob, hot tears racing down my cheeks. "How could you think that?" I squeak out.

The anger and jealousy in his eyes slowly start to fade away. "Katniss..."

But I had already darted out of the house. I wasn't going to let him watch me cry and break down. I run, even though I have no clue where though.

When I've exhausted myself, I find myself in the woods. I rest against a large tree that's covered in thick bark. It's rough against my cotton shirt, but it doesn't hurt as much as I do emotionally.

Peeta doesn't exactly know where in the woods I like to hide when I'm upset, so there's barely a chance he'll find me. Frankly, I want to be alone for a bit anyways.

I find my bow and quiver of arrows from the hollow log and walk around to hunt. I shoot a small bird before I realize I don't want to hunt anymore. When I return to the hollow log to file my weaponry inside, a crisp and icy chill flies in. Now I kind of wish I had worn something other than my thin cotton tee and sweatpants.

I huddle myself back against the tree and hug myself to keep myself from freezing into an ice cube.

A short time period passes before I hear leaves being crunched behind me. When I turn, I see Peeta coming down my way. I really never thought of what to say to him while I was here.

He sits down next to me gingerly. When he picks up my hand, he says, "Katniss, your freezing. Here." Peeta unfolds a blanket and wraps it around my shoulders, but it's long enough to wrap around my whole body. It's soft against my skin, and I actually felt warmer.

I listen to Peeta puff a breath and then speak. "Katniss, I'm really sorry. I guess I overreacted a bit. I just..."

He trailed off. When I look at him, a tear is slowly gliding down his face. I wipe it off with my thumb. His edge of his lips curl into a small smile that quickly evaporates. "I just...thought you still had feelings for him."

"Peeta," I shake my head.

"You love me. Real or not real?"

I lean over, cup his face in my hands, and kiss him. His lips are soft and taste like sugar. When we release, I rest my forehead on his and whisper, "Real. I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too."

We rewrap the blanket around us both as we rest against the tree, myself warm in his tender embrace. Peeta rocks me gently. We stay there for a long time, not letting the icy weather bother us.

Peeta is mine.

I am his.

Anything else is truly unthinkable.


End file.
